


I diabłu ogarek

by Erka



Series: Jako na górze, tak i na dole [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, or at least a start of one
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erka/pseuds/Erka
Summary: Reynauld i Alhazred. Krótka historia o ustępstwach, rąbkach tajemnic, dyplomacji i zalążku dziwnego porozumienia.Pierwsza z wielu zaplanowanych części, pokrywających w sumie całą fabułę gry.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Tekst zainspirowany rozkminami "no dobrze, dlaczego religijni hirosi mają problem z Abominacją, a z Okultystą już nie?". Miało być krótko. Wyszło jak wyszło.  
> 2) Staram się trzymać „domyślnych” imion; zaczęłam jednak pisać ten tekst przed wyjściem dodatku z Shieldbreaker. Tak więc, Antykwariuszka wciąż zwie się Katherine, a jako że nie mogłam przełknąć Shaggy'ego i Scooba, Łowczy nosi imię Bolama, mojego głównego Łowczego z pierwszej rozgrywki. Pies to Saba, bo tak.  
> 3) Reynauld. Ach, Reynauld. Mam do niego kupę headcanonów. Tu tylko zaznaczę widzę go jako młodszego niż większość fandomu (po trzydziestce, ale bliżej niej niż czterdziestki; tak jak Dyzma jest circa 40, a Al to zdecydowanie 45+).  
> 4) Zaczynamy miesiąc od wydarzeń ze Starego Traktu. Do których jeszcze wrócę... w przyszłych częściach. Kolejne części będą ułożone chronologicznie, a wydarzenia z nich będą się zazębiać. W tej części nie ma może za wiele akcji, ale no. Nakreślam to i owo.  
> 5) Ostatnia rzecz - "I diabłu ogarek" piszę od listopada zeszłego roku, już nie mogę na niego patrzeć.

Kiedy tego dnia Reynauld wchodzi do wnętrza klasztornej kaplicy, ktoś już w niej jest.

Krzyżowiec marszczy brwi, kiedy dostrzega postać siedzącą na podłodze pod jednym z łuków przy samym ołtarzu. Nie jest nią Junia - którą spodziewałby się tutaj spotkać, nawet o tak późnej porze; nie jest to nawet stary kapłan, ale akurat to nie dziwi mężczyzny. Dawno zauważył, że wiecznie rozdygotanego duchownego nie interesuje ani pełnienie swoich posług, ani stan tego miejsca. Godne pożałowania – jednocześnie jednak nie aż tak zaskakujące. Cokolwiek gnieździło się na tych ziemiach, zatruwało przecież także umysły ich mieszkańców...

Gdy pochodzi bliżej, zdaje sobie sprawę, że owszem, zna tę osobę. Chociaż pomieszczenie oświetla głównie słaby blask dogasających pochodni, wokół niej rozstawionych jest parę zapalonych świec, a zarówno charakterystyczny, egzotyczny ubiór, jak i cudzoziemski wygląd Alhazreda uniemożliwia pomylenie go z kimkolwiek innym. Spoczywająca tuż przy jego boku ludzka czaszka rozwiewa resztki jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

Na dźwięk kroków, odbijąjących się echem od kamiennych murów, okultysta lekko unosi głowę; spostrzega Reynaulda i kiwa mu lekko na powitanie. Zaraz potem wraca do przerwanego zajęcia - do przeglądania porozkładanych dokoła zwojów i dzienników.

Reynauld z daleka dostrzega na nich wzory rytualnych okregów, pogańskie symbole – i to wystarcza, by zawrzała w nim krew. Niewiele myśląc, szybkim krokiem podchodzi do okultysty.

\- Jak _śmiesz_?! - syczy, uniesiony gniewem. Alhazred odwraca się gwałtownie, z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na górującego nad nim młodszego mężczyznę. - To święte miejsce! Skąd pomysł, że wolno ci tu przeprowadzać jakieś zakazane rytuały?!

\- Ach…

Okultysta wykonuje subtelny ruch, jakby zamierzał sięgnąć po leżącą obok czaszkę; zapewne jedynie odruchowo, bo - być może pod wpływem wrogiego spojrzenia Reynaulda - natychmiast cofa dłoń. Rychło w czas. Krzyżowiec nie ma przy sobie broni, ale to nic nie znaczy. Widział moce okultysty użyte w walce. Prędzej połamałby mu palce, niż pozwolił teraz dotknąć się do swojego talizmanu.

Ostatecznie, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna składa dłonie na kolanach. Gdy się odzywa, mówi z całkowitym opanowaniem.

\- Bez obaw. Potrafię uszanować nietykalność świątyni. - Powoli zwraca spojrzenie w kierunku Reynaulda. - Jestem cywilizowanym człowiekiem, nie jakimś... barbarzyńcą. 

Mimo pozornego spokoju okultysty, i własnych burzących się emocji, Reynauld wychwytuję wyraźnie brzmiącą w jego głosie nutę urazy. Krzyżowiec wypuszcza głośno powietrze z płuc, na moment wytrącony z równowagi. Jego gniew nieco słabnie; wciąż nie jest jednak przekonany co do zamiarów Alhazreda. Potrafi uszanować? Ciężko w to uwierzyć, widząc jak siedzi w kręgu na wpół wypalonych świec, i… Krzyżowiec pociąga nosem. W powietrzu unosi się ślad specyficznego, roślinnego zapachu. Olejek? Kadzidło? Coś dodanego do wosku?

Twarz Reynaulda musi oddawać jego myśli - Alhazred wzdycha i kręci głową. Podążając za spojrzeniem drugiego mężczyzny, zwraca się w stronę zebranych dzienników, leżących luźno kartek.

\- Nie odprawiam tu żadnych rytuałów – podkreśla raz jeszcze. - Jestem natomiast uczonym. Pragnę wiedzy – a dawny właściciel tych ziem zostawił swojemu spadkobiercy bibliotekę pełną fascynujących tekstów. Ksiąg, dzienników… także własnych notatek.

Jakby chcąc podkreślić swoją wypowiedź, bierze w dłoń jedną z luźnych stron i podsuwa drugiemu mężczyźnie. Krzyżowiec przeskakuje po niej wzrokiem; jest zapisana drobnym odręcznym pismem, które przy blasku świec zdaje się rozpełzać po papierze.

\- Liczę, że niektóre z nich rzucą odrobinę światła na to, z czym może przyjść nam się zmierzyć podczas naszych wypraw. Tak więc, poświęcam czas na studiowanie ich. - Alhazred odkłada kartkę. - Nic więcej.

Słowa okultysty mają sens – jednak… Reynauld mimowolnie zaciska mocniej pięści.

\- To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce – cedzi przez zęby, kładąc nacisk na każde jedno słowo. Dlaczego uznał za stosowne zakłócanie spokoju świątyni? - Powinieneś był więc pozostać w bibliotece.

Zdobywa się na zduszenie w sobie gniewu i odrobinę łaski. Da mu jeszcze jedną szansę, ostatnią na wyjście stąd z własnej woli. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, wyrzuci go siłą – wraz z jego wszystkimi przeklętymi lekturami, z czaszką i każdą jedną świecą.

Alhazred musi widzieć ogień w jego oczach. Opuszcza głowę, ze znużeniem pociera nasadę nosa. Zgarbiony, z opadniętymi ramionami, wygląda nagle na dużo bardziej zmęczonego.

\- Wybacz mi – odzywa się. - Masz rację, nie powinienem był... To był zły pomysł, przepraszam.

Krzyżowiec powoli kiwa głową. Oczywiście. Alhazred, choć niecodzienny w sposobie bycia, jest spokojny i stroni od konfliktów. Potrafi to docenić. Powstrzymuje więc zniecierpliwienie i tylko przygląda się bez słowa, jak okultysta powoli zbiera razem parę kartek, nadgryzionych być może nie tylko zębem czasu. Niespokojne światło drga na twarzy starszego mężczyzny, pogłębiając cienie pod jego oczami, podkreślając długi łuk nosa i wyraźne kości policzkowe.

W pewnym momencie, Alhazred zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu.

\- Przybyłem w to miejsce spodziewając się nieprzyjaznego otoczenia. Rzeczywistość przekroczyła jednak moje oczekiwania...

Czy Reynauld słyszy w jego głosie rezygnację? Czy ma rozumieć to jako słabo zamaskowaną aluzję? Zanim poświęca tym kwestiom więcej czasu, drugi mężczyzna prostuje się i spogląda mu prostu w twarz.

\- Cokolwiek się tu gnieździ – wywiera swój wpływ na całą okolicę. Jestem pewien, że również czujesz tę ciężką, duszącą atmosferę. Zostały mi udostępnione nie tylko księgi, ale i miejsce do pracy nad nimi. Moim błędem było zostawać tam na dłużej, niż było to konieczne.

\- Co się stało? - Reynauld nie może powstrzymać odrobiny ciekawości. Alhazred tylko kręci głową.

\- Nieistotne. Chciałem powiedzieć… Nie ufam temu miejscu. - Twarz okultysty wykrzywia ponury uśmiech. - W pewnym sensie masz rację. Nawet tylko zajmując się swoją pracą, ściągam na siebie uwagę i wystawiam się na cel. 

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, jedna ze świec gaśnie. Alhazred mocniej zaciska palce na swych dziennikach. Schyla się, by zebrać pozostałe kartki.

\- Potrzebuję każdego wsparcia, jakie mogę zdobyć – Pospiesznie zagarnia swój talizman. Reynauld z jakiegoś powodu nie może się powstrzymać od zerkania w puste oczodoły czaszki.

Może to tylko jego wyobraźnia… ale ma wrażenie, jakby odwzajemniała spojrzenie. Czy też... jakby z jej wnętrza przyglądało mu się coś dużo bardziej złowieszczego…

\- Nie powinieneś szukać go tutaj – odzywa się bez zastanowienia, nie odwracając wzroku.

Ostatnia świeca gaśnie z cichym sykiem, kiedy okultysta ściska jej knot palcami. Mężczyzna prostuje się i spogląda prosto w oczy Reynaulda.

\- Na to wygląda – mówi tylko.

Opuszcza kaplicę bez jednego słowa więcej, zostawiając krzyżowca sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

_Reynauld nie wie zbyt wiele o Alhazredzie._

__

__

Pierwszy raz spotkali się już tego dnia, w którym okultysta zawitał do posiadłości. Przybył rozklekotanym wozem – tym samym, którym miesiąc wcześniej szalony starzec przywiózł jego i Dismasa, oraz oczywiście dziedzica rodu. Prawdopodobnie zamienili ze sobą parę słów – na jaki temat, tego jednak Reynauld nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. Pamięta za to doskonale własne zdziwienie na wieść, że ten uprzejmy, choć tajemniczy mężczyzna, o wątłej budowie i gładkich dłoniach, okażał się nie być przyjacielem nowych państwa na włościach, a badaczem mrocznych sił, do którego dotarły pogłoski o owianej złą sławą posiadłości.

Jego reakcja była może przynajmniej po części uzasadniona. Na miejscu były już dwie kobiety - młoda, lecz pełna płomiennego zapału mniszka Junia, i dobrze zadomowiona już Paracelsus, parająca się medycyną, zaintrygowana zarazą toczącą stworzenia w okolicznych lasach. Nawet ptasia maska kobiety przywodziła na myśl sępa, którego woń padliny przywabiła na okoliczne ziemie. Z nich dwóch przynajmniej Junia potrafiła władać cięższą bronią – ale jej domeną wciąż było kojenie ran towarzyszy. Reynauld był pewien, że kolejną najętą przez dziedzica osobą będzie ktoś dobrze wyszkolony w walce.

Patrząc na ostry profil Alhazreda, zawzięcie notującego coś na żółtawych stronicach, Reynauld doszedł do wniosku, że los najwyraźniej postanowił sobie z nich zakpić.

\- Ahh… Wspomnicie moje słowa. Jego pierwsza wyprawa będzie jednocześnie ostatnią. - Paracelsus nie owijała w bawełnę, wypowiadając na głos obawy Reynaulda. - Junia mogłaby go przerzucić przez ramię…

\- Ciebie by wzięła na drugie – przyciął tylko Dismas. Reynauld powstrzymał się od osądów. Wkrótce i tak mieli się przekonać, co też Alhazred miał do zaoferowania.

Jak się miało okazać - czarną magię.

Uprzedził ich wcześniej, rzecz jasna – ale to tylko trochę złagodziło szok pierwszego wrażenia. Co innego spodziewać się mamrotanych pod nosem klątw, co innego widzieć potężne półprzejrzyste macki, wyłaniające się za niespodziewającym się niczego wrogiem. Reynauld nie miał jednak czasu długo zastanawiać się nad tym, co widział – chwilę później przeciwnik został ciśnięty prosto pod jego nogi, i krzyżowiec bez wahania opuścił na niego miecz.

Gdy odnalazł wzrokiem okultystę, ten posłał mu słaby uśmiech. Mroczne sztuki, pomyślał Reynauld, odwracając się z niechęcią. Lepiej, żeby był tego wart.

Kiedy wiele godzin później zebrali się przy niedużym ognisku – jedynym źródle światła i ciepła wśród zapadającej szybko ciemności – zmarznięci, brudni i obolali, Alhazred odchrząknął niezręcznie, przerywając ciszę.

„Podobno śpiew podnosi na duchu, więc… może ja zacznę...”

Zdecydowanie, podniósł – przynajmniej w przypadku Dismasa, nie powstrzymującego nawet śmiechu. Junia przynajmniej miała tyle przyzwoitości, by zasłonić twarz dłonią.

„Nic do nas nie przypełznie w nocy! Takim nieludzkim wyciem wypłoszyłeś stąd wszystkich bandytów i dzikie psy!”

Reynauld wcisnął mu w ręce kawałek chleba, z nadzieją, że zacznie jeść, zamiast gadać. Alhazred skrył się szybko za kartami swojego dziennika, zakłopotany.

Jednak, poza tym krótkim komentarzem Dismasa, chociaż przez kilka krótkich minut faktycznie nie myśleli o tym, co mogło czaić się na nich w mroku. 

* * * 

Reynauld przebywa w osadzie już prawie miesiąc, lecz wciąż nie może zdecydować, czy bardziej niepokoją go perspektywy wypraw w mroczne ostępy lasów otaczających Stary Trakt lub w ponure korytarze Ruin, czy momenty, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu zmuszony jest zostać na miejscu. Większość okolicznych mieszkańców w jego oczach wygląda jak widma, snujące się cienie ludzi. Zniszczone budynki przedstawiają się niewiele lepiej. Najgorsza jest jednak bezczynność. Ale póki jednak rozklekotane wozy z prowiantem nie dotrą na miejsce, póki znachorzy nie przygotują kojących ziołowych maści, póki Paracelsus nie nawarzy nowych antidotów – a przede wszystkim, póki ich pracodawca nie rozplanuje dokładniej, jaki powinien być ich następny ruch – pozostaje mu cierpliwe czekanie.

\- Zgadnij, dokąd wyprowadziła nas ta suka Bolama!

Zarówno Reynauld, jak i rozmawiający z nim stary kapłan równocześnie odwracają głowy w stronę wydeptanej ścieżki, którą zmierza w ich stronę wyraźnie wzburzony Dismas. Duchowny unosi brwi; zaniepokojony krzyżowiec natomiast pospiesznie rusza na spotkanie drugiemu mężczyźnie. Te słowa nie wróżyły dobrze…

\- Świnie! - W oczach Dismasa płoną ognie. - Pieprzone świnie w akweduktach!

Reynauld zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. 

\- Co… - zaczyna słabo – ale Dismas nie daje mu dokończyć.

\- No, świnie! - powtarza znowu, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić. - Patrz tylko, jak mnie urządziły!

Nim Reynauld zdążyłby zaprotestować, brzeg wytartego swetra wędruje w górę, a pasek w dół – odsłaniając przed nim i starym kapłanem świeżą ranę na biodrze, zasypaną podejrzanym żółtawym proszkiem. Krzyżowiec może bardziej doceniłby równy ścieg zbliżający jej brzegi razem (bez wątpienia dzieło wprawnej ręki Paracelsus) – gdyby nie przykuwające wzrok pasmo ciemnych włosów, biegnące od pępka w dół-

Reynauld przytomnieje i odzyskuje głos.

\- Nie obnażaj się tutaj! Miej trochę ogłady! - W pierwszym odruchu chwyta bandytę za nadgarstki. Dismas wyszarpuje się i patrzy na niego jak na niespełna rozumu.

\- A tobie co?! Gdzie z łapami…!

Starszy opat odchrząka, zwracając uwagę Reynaulda.

\- To chyba sprawa pilnej wagi… - odzywa się nerwowo - jak zawsze; w połączeniu z wychudłą twarzą i wiecznie rozdygotanymi rękoma, w wiszących na nim szatach, przypomina bardziej stracha na wróble, niż żywego człowieka. - Zostawię was samych...

Zerka z odrobiną lęku na Dismasa – jak na niebezpiecznego szaleńca. Reynauld nie może go winić za tę ocenę.

\- Tak, ja... Oczywiście. - Krzyżowiec kiwa głową. - Wybacz, ojcze. Przemyślę twoje słowa.

Kapłan z wyraźną ulgą oddala się, jak szczur umykający do swojej nory. Mężczyźni patrzą w milczeniu na jego malejącą sylwetkę.

\- Więc – Reynauld odwraca się w końcu do Dismasa. – Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - Znów czuje ukłucie niepokoju. - Nie mów mi, że...

Czy Dismas wrócił sam?

Reynauld uważnie obrzuca go wzrokiem – ale nie wydaje się, by odniósł jakieś ciężkie rany… Bandyta opacznie rozumie jego troskę, bo wykrzywia usta pod swoją czerwoną chustą.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, jeszcze nie zwariowałem. Chociaż coraz mi do tego bliżej. Aaa, przeklęte podziemia… - Macha ręką. - Chodź, co będziemy tak stali…

Dismas siada na zmarzniętej ziemi pod samotnym, ogołoconym z liści drzewem. Reynauld staje nad nim; jego cierpliwość zaczyna się szybko kończyć.

\- O co tu się rozchodzi? - Marszczy nos, gdy dociera do niego ciężki, zwierzęcy odór ciągnący od Dismasa. Nawet na wolnym powietrzu jest niemal nie do zniesienia. - Cuchniesz.

\- Też byś śmierdział, gdybyś przeszedł przez to, co ja – prycha bandyta. - Nie uwierzysz, co jeszcze się tutaj gnieździ…

I opowiada mu o tym, co przypadkowo odkryli podczas ostatniej wyprawy. O tym, jak pies ich nowego towarzysza wyprowadził ich w połączony z krętymi korytarzami podziemi posiadłości labirynt starych akweduktów. O zamieszkujących go istotach – kroczących na tylnych kończynach człekokształtnych świniach, ucztujących na gnijącym ludzkim mięsie, i padlinożernych pędrakach, większych od dorosłego mężczyzny.

Reynauld zaczyna rozumieć wzburzenie mężczyzny. Ostrożnie opuszcza się na ziemię obok, zważając na swoją nogę. Modlitwy Junii na razie jedynie po części uleczyły jego rany. Nie uśmierzyły jeszcze do końca bólu, ani nie przywróciły jej pełni sprawności.

\- Przynajmniej Para nazbierała sobie różnego świństwa, będziemy mieć ją z głowy na następny tydzień… - kończy wreszcie Dismas.

\- Wyszliście stamtąd cało, to najważniejsze – mówi najzupełniej szczerze Reynauld – pod wpływem impulsu, naprawdę. Przez twarz drugiego mężczyzny przebiega cień zaskoczenia. Zaraz jednak Dismas macha lekceważąco ręką, odwracając wzrok.

\- Tak, tak… Przede wszystkim, z cięższymi sakiewkami – śmieje się.

Reynauld marszczy brwi, już żałując swoich słów. Jak mógł tak… Oczywiście, Dismasa przyciągnęły tu jedynie kosztowności. Wie o tym, i nie powinno go to dziwić – Dismas to zwykły oprych i morderca… Mimo wszystko, czuje się rozczarowany.

„Nie traktuj go jak równego sobie kompana”, upomina sam siebie. „Nie jest tego wart.”

Czuje suchość w ustach i odwraca wzrok.

„Mordercy i heretycy...”

\- Paracelsus miała rację. Ten nasz szaman długo tu nie wytrzyma.

Krzyżowiec z ociąganiem spogląda znów na towarzysza. Dismas w międzyczasie wydobył skądś poobijaną, metalową piersiówkę i z namaszczeniem zabrał się za dobieranie do jej zawartości. Reynauld przygląda się, jak odsuwa chustę, odsłaniając szpetne blizny przecinające usta, i bierze solidny łyk.

\- Od początku było z nim coś nie tak, później… - Wyciera wargi wierzchem dłoni. - Później było tylko gorzej. Do jutra weźmie nogi za pas - albo nie wróżę mu zbyt długiego życia… - Uśmiecha się bez wesołości. - Chociaż, może to i lepiej, przynajmniej nie będę mieć szalonego maga za plecami.

Podsuwa piersiówkę towarzyszowi. Reynauld tylko unosi dłoń w odmawiającym geście.

\- Wolę nie.

\- Dobrze by ci zrobiło. Nie będę pić sam, a z tą wariatką Para wolę nie spędzać więcej czasu, niż muszę. - Chowa pojemnik i znowu zasłania twarz. Kiedy znów się odzywa, materiał nieco tłumi jego słowa. - Co ci tak zajmuje czas? Rozmowy z tym starcem?

\- Kwestie wiary. Nic, co by cię interesowało – mruczy Reynauld.

\- Ahh, pewnie...

Dismas nie ciągnie tematu. Podnosi się, opierając dłonie o kolana. Reynauld podąża w jego ślady. Krzywi się lekko, czując ukłucie bólu. Nie umyka to uwadze starszego z mężczyzn.

\- Co z twoją nogą? Junia jeszcze się nią nie zajęła? Myślałem, że ta jej magia może góry przenosić…

\- Junia…

Reynauld przypomina sobie słowa starszego kapłana. Jego strapiony wyraz twarzy, gdy opowiadał, że mniszka z sobie tylko znanych powodów zamknęła się w odosobnieniu w jednym z zimnych, kamiennych pomieszczeń piwnic opactwa.

\- Junia poświęca swój czas obcowaniu ze Światłością – oświadcza w końcu. - Moje rany mogą zaczekać.

Dismas marszczy brwi, jakby na końcu języka miał już uwagę o wygadywanych przez drugiego mężczyznę bzdurach… ale w końcu zbywa to machnięciem ręki.

\- To są te „kwestie wiary”, które obmawialiście?

Reynauld stara się nie pokazać po sobie zaskoczenia tym, jak szybko Dismas połączył fakty. Niechętnie przytakuje.

\- Jej zachowanie niepokoi opata.

\- Niepokoi? - Dismas parska śmiechem. - Niechby go niepokoiły żywe trupy na tych ziemiach, nie dziwactwa Junii!

Krzyżowiec nie odpowiada. Jest niemal wdzięczny za ból w nodze, odwracający jego uwagę od ich wcześniejszej rozmowy.

Powietrze jest chłodne, wilgotne; czuć w nim już pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącej zimy. Dismas zwalnia, zrównując krok z kulejącym Reynauldem. Pod stopami trzeszczą mu zmarznięte liście. Przed bramami opactwa Reynauld reflektuje się i zatrzymuje w pół kroku. Dismas zerka na niego przez ramię, pytająco unosząc brew. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że krzyżowiec dalej też będzie mu towarzyszył.

\- Powinienem sprawdzić, co z Junią.

\- Więc jednak się martwisz? - rzuca zaczepnym tonem Dismas. Po chwili wyraz jego twarzy – tej części twarzy, której nie zasłania chusta – łagodnieje. - Robi się coraz zimniej. Ogrzejesz się, Paracelsus da ci jakieś mazidło, ulży twojej nodze...

Propozycja Dismasa brzmi rozsądnie…

… ale Reynauld miał dawniej towarzyszy broni – prawdziwych, zjednoczonych z nim we wspólnym celu, walczących o słuszną sprawę, nie tylko… tylko... zwabionych bogactwami, jakie mogli zdobyć...

„Mordercy i heretycy...”

Zbytnie bratanie się z resztą najemników w posiadłości… Nie może w ten sposób splamić ich pamięci.

Prostuje się dumnie. Popełnił już dzisiaj jeden błąd - nie zamierza go powtarzać.

\- Ktoś inny bardziej na nim skorzysta – oświadcza.

Dismas patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę, zmieszany, jakby natrafił w nieoczekiwanym miejscu na łamigłówkę, której nie potrafi rozwiązać. Jego poznaczone siwizną włosy poruszają się, łagodnie unoszone chłodnymi podmuchami wiatru. Ostatecznie, mężczyzna wzrusza lekko ramionami.

\- Jak tak mówisz...

Reynauld przytakuje machinalnie. Dismas odchodzi; z daleka Reynauld widzi, jak poprawia kołnierz płaszcza, gdy zimny wiatr przybiera na sile.

Krzyżowiec tylko rozciera dłonie i obejmuje się ramionami, kuśtykając z powrotem, by schronić się przed chłodem wieczoru.

* * *

Junia opuszcza opactwo nazajutrz – z twarzą bladą, ale pełną spokoju. Jej ręce nie drżą, jak wcześniej, a słowa modlitwy, którą uzdrawia wciąż niezaleczone rany towarzyszy, są pełne mocy. Z tak młodą, jasną twarzą i księgą w dłoniach, Reynauldowi przywodzi na myśl posąg świętej.

W pomieszczeniu, w którym zamknęła się na ostatnie kilka dni, wciąż czuć krwią – choć Junia sumiennie usunęła wszelkie jej ślady. Reynauld nie zadaje mniszce pytań. Zamiast tego, w podzięce za leczenie, przynosi jej wieczorny posiłek.

Mija parę bezczynnych dni - aż wreszcie dziedzic tych ziem, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna o przenikliwym spojrzeniu, zarządza kolejną wyprawę. Reynauld przywdziewa zbroję, przygotowuje miecz. Ruiny posiadłości, zdające ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, wciąż napawają grozą, wciąż zalewane są przez hordy nieumarłych. Nie może pozwolić, by taki stan utrzymywał się ani chwili dłużej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druga połowa - gdzieś na dniach.


	2. 2

Reynauld nie zastaje w kaplicy ani żywego ducha.

To szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

Zatrzymuje się jeszcze na moment, omiatając wzrokiem wnętrze zrujnowanego budynku - po czym rusza między rzędami ławek. Bez wahania kieruje się w stronę ołtarza. Mija go jednak; w murze po lewej stronie tkwi kamień – na pozór niczym nie wyróżniający się wśród innych. Krzyżowiec wie jednak dobrze, czego szuka. W zbrojonych rękawicach nie jest łatwo go wysunąć, ale ma już w tym pewną wprawę.

Rozgląda się raz jeszcze, bardziej dla upewnienia się, że rzeczywiście jest sam. Później kuca i sięga do sakwy przy pasku.

Rozlega się brzęk metalu, gdy nerwowymi ruchami wyławia z niej przedmioty – głównie drogocenne drobiazgi, które łatwo skryć, gdy uwaga towarzyszy jest zajęta czymś innym. Złote monety, klejnoty, zdobiona biżuteria… Na samym końcu bierze w dłoń jedyny większy przedmiot – zaskakująco ciężką czarę, pokrytą dziwnym czarnym nalotem, przypominającym sadzę. Waha się przez moment, oglądając go dokładniej.

Dwa kościane palce jakimś cudem wciąż są na niej mocno zaciśnięte. Każdy z nich zdobi srebrny sygnet. Po kaplicy rozlega się trzask, gdy Reynauld bez wahania wyłamuje paliczki, by zsunąć z nich pierścienie.

\- Reynauld?

Wzięty z zaskoczenia, krzyżowiec niemal upuszcza trzymany w dłoniach kielich. Odwraca się gwałtownie, niezgrabnie zasłaniając skrytkę przed osobą, która go nakryła. Jakim cudem, myśli gorączkowo, zdjęty nagłym lękiem, był pewien, że nikogo tu-

Z cienia bocznej nawy powoli wyłania się smukła sylwetka Alhazreda. Okultysta patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Nie wygląda na oburzonego – raczej na zaskoczonego. Reynauld zdaje sobie sprawę, że w opuszczonej ręce wciąż trzyma ciężki kielich – i kłamstwo stacza mu się z języka, zanim choćby orientuje się, że jego usta są w ruchu.

\- Odkryłem właśnie tę- czyjąś skrytkę. Pełną nagromadzonych łupów. - Brzmi zaskakująco pewnie. Mógłby wręcz sam uwierzyć w swoje słowa. Brnie dalej, uciszając głos błagający go o przerwanie tej błazenady i zachowanie choć resztek godności. - Nie do pomyślenia, jak zwykły złodziej mógł… Jak pozbawionym honoru trzeba być, by-

Alhazred unosi dłoń.

\- Proszę. Przestań.

Nie mówi nic więcej. Nie musi. Reynauld milknie nie z powodu jego słów, a zaniepokojonego wyrazu twarzy. W spojrzeniu okultysty znajduje potwierdzenie swoich obaw. Oczywiście, jakimś cudem wiedział już wcześniej, uświadamia sobie krzyżowiec. Teraz po prostu przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku-

\- ...Część drogocenności, które zdobywamy, powinna posłużyć opactwu! - To argument, którym zwykł tłumaczyć się przed samym sobą. Przecież... nie zamierzał zatrzymać dla siebie ukrywanych skrzętnie złota i klejnotów. Co zrobiliby z nimi jego towarzysze? Przepili, przegrali w kości, wydali na cielesne uciechy...? - To dzięki ciągłej opiece Światłości udaje nam się pozostać przy życiu…

Jego głos stopniowo cichnie. Być może pod wpływem uporczywego spojrzenia Alhazreda, pod wpływem jego ściągniętych razem brwi i zatroskanego wzroku. Być może pod wpływem palącego w żołądku uczucia wstydu. Okultysta ze znużeniem pociera palcami nasadę nosa.

\- Nieistotne. Po prostu… Zrób chociaż ze sobą porządek. Łatwiej przebolałbym utratę mojej pomady do wąsów, gdybym wiedział, że na coś się komuś przyda...

Popękane okna kaplicy wpuszczają do środka promień zachodzącego słońca; przez moment migoczą unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Wnętrze skrytki wciąż pozostaje skryte w cieniu – a więc blade promienie nie mają okazji odbić się od monet, zatańczyć w różnobarwnych klejnotach… czy oświetlić drobiazgów, które krzyżowiec parokrotnie skradł pod wpływem impulsu od towarzyszy w chwili ich nieuwagi. Tym bardziej, że te ostatnie leżą wciśnięte w jej najdalszy kąt. Reynauld woli o nich nie myśleć. 

Nagle z pełną mocą uderza go, jak musi wyglądać z zewnątrz. Wciąż w pełnej zbroi, jedynie z uniesioną przyłbicą. Jego tunika z symbolem Światłości jest poszarpana, poznaczona rdzawymi plamami zaschniętej krwi kultystów. W jednej dłoni wciąż trzyma _przeklęty_ kielich, a drugą…

Drugą zaciska na rękojeści miecza.

Wcześniej gotów na obronę przed każdym rodzajem oskarżeń, nawet przed fizycznym atakiem – teraz spokojna rezygnacja i może nieco tylko rozczarowany ton głosu Alhazreda wytrąca mu broń z ręki. Metaforycznie, i dosłownie. Czuje się nagle mocno zmęczony, przytłoczony tym, co działo się wcześniej – i własnym karygodnym zachowaniem. 

Nie myśląc nad tym co robi, ciężkim krokiem wędruje w kierunku najbliższego rzędu spróchniałych drewnianych ław. Opada na kolana, składając czoło na złączonych dłoniach.

Nie jest pewien, ile czasu spędza na klęczkach, skupiony na słowach modlitwy. Kiedy wreszcie umysł mu się rozjaśnia, a dłonie przestają drżeć, ośmiela się podnieść głowę. Światło zdążyło już zmienić barwę, cienie w kaplicy – przesunąć.

Bierze głęboki wdech. Ostry zapach potu i krwi miesza się z odurzającą wonią kadzideł i egzotycznych olejków. Nie musi patrzeć w bok, by domyślić się, że okultysta dosiadł się obok niego – mimo wszystko, zerka ponad splecionymi palcami na Alhazreda. 

Okultysta obraca w dłoniach stary kielich, z błyskiem w oku podziwiając zdobienia na nim… Reynauld nawet nie zauważył, gdzie i kiedy go odstawił. Jakby wyczuwając, że jest obserwowany, Alhazred odrywa wzrok od kielicha.

\- Zostawienie cię tutaj samego nie wydawało się być dobrym wyjściem – odpowiada cicho na nie zadane jeszcze pytanie.

Z wiecznie płonącego talizmanu między nimi unosi się smużka dymu. Ostatnio raz, przypomina sobie Reynauld… ostatni raz, gdy widzieli się w tym miejscu...

\- Co tutaj robisz? - rzuca krótko – może ostrzejszym tonem, niż zamierzał. Gniew na siebie samego pali go od wewnątrz; wystarczy nieodpowiedni ruch, by iskra zaprószyła pożar…

Alhazred pozostaje nieporuszony.

\- Tylko porządkuję myśli. Mówiłem ci kiedyś – to spokojne, ciche miejsce. Medytacja jest dobrym ćwiczeniem dla ciała i dla ducha.

Zwraca wzrok w stronę ołtarza.

\- Zwykle przychodzę, gdy jest tutaj pusto… Nie spodziewałem się natknąć na ciebie.

„Tym bardziej w takiej sytuacji” zawisa niewypowiedziane w powietrzu. Reynauld z trudem przełyka ślinę. Uczucie wstydu nie opuszcza go ani na moment; teraz jedynie przestaje palić, a osiada w żołądku chłodnym ciężarem. 

\- Reynauld… - mówi wreszcie okultysta uspokajającym tonem. - Nie jestem tu dla pieniędzy. Nie interesuje mnie, co zagarniasz dla siebie...

\- Nie zagarniam dla…

\- Co więc tobą powoduje? - przerywa mu Alhazred. Reynauld zaciska zęby.

Tłumaczenie się nie ma sensu – sam nie rozumie impulsów, jakie kierują nim, kiedy sięga po cudzą własność. Nie chodzi o coś tak banalnego, jak wzbogacenie się. Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że jego dłonie zdają się działać same – ale oczywiście, jest świadom tego, co robi.

To momenty słabości... Woli myśleć, że po wszystkim, co poświęcił, może sobie na nie pozwolić.

Słowa zdają się go zawodzić. Czuje na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Alhazreda. Odwraca twarz w drugą stronę, nie mogąc zmusić się do odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

W końcu, po paru długich chwilach, okultysta wzdycha.

\- Powinieneś przestać. Dla własnego dobra. To nie jest groźba – dodaje natychmiast. - Mamy wystarczającą ilość wrogów, nie potrzebujesz i towarzyszy chcących twojej śmierci-

\- Tym bardziej nie potrzebuję dobrych rad – cedzi Reynauld przez zęby. Reflektuje się szybko - Alhazred nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie. Tym bardziej, że najwyraźniej zamierza pozostawić sprawę kradzieży w tajemnicy. - Wystarczy tego – ucina. 

Na szczęście, okultysta musi widzieć, że kontynuowanie tematu nie przyniesie nikomu żadnych korzyści. Znów milknie na moment.

\- Słyszałem krzyki...

Nowy temat nie jest wcale lepszy. Krzyżowiec skupia więc wzrok na zaciśniętych razem dłoniach.

\- Nic im nie będzie. Paracelsus pomaga się nimi zająć…

\- Co się wydarzyło?

Reynauld patrzy w dal. Kolejne pytanie, na które nie potrafi odpowiedzieć. Mimo wszystko, z wolna zaczyna mówić:

\- Wszystko wydawało się… Nie mieliśmy… Było- mieliśmy dużo szczęścia, gdy...

Język więźnie mu w gardle; nie jest w stanie dokończyć zdania. Nie dlatego, że nie chce. Nie pierwszy raz jego pamięć zdaje się być pełna dziur.

\- Widziałem… Ta istota, która… Ono…

Pamięta… pamięta jedynie urywki wydarzeń. Widział już przecież nieumarłych żołnierzy - jednak ostatnie starcie było inne. Nigdy wcześniej nie było ich tak wielu. Gdy upadał jeden, na jego miejsce natychmiast pojawiał się kolejny. Reynauld w pewnej chwili przestał zwracać uwagę, ilu z nich powalił już na ziemię. Zdawali się zbijać w niekończącą się masę kości i resztek zbroi, poruszanej mocami górującej nad nimi, odzianej w czerwień postaci.

Pamięta postępujące otępienie – znajome uczucie odcięcia, jakby jego ciało zdawało się nie należeć do niego. Gdy z boku dobiegł go okrzyk bólu, było to jak z oddali, ledwie sięgając jego uszu.

Pamięta Junię, ciętą przez plecy; padła do przodu, w jego kierunku, z ustami rozchylonymi w wyrazie zaskoczenia i szeroko otwartymi oczami… Przez moment uderzyło go, nie pierwszy raz, jak bardzo była młoda-

-pamięta światło dnia, oślepiające, gdy wydostali się na zewnątrz. Jakimś cudem… jakimś cudem, dzięki opiece Światłości... Teraz wszystko wydawało się być tak odległe i nierzeczywiste, zupełnie jak sen, jak koszmar po długiej nocy. Wspomnienia zdają się chować za ciężką mgłą. Czy w ogóle było prawdziwe?

Potrząsa głową.

Zerka w bok i zatrzymuje wzrok na wywleczonym z lochów kielichu.

„Przede wszystkim, z cięższymi sakiewkami.”

Pochyla się do przodu, z trudem powstrzymując mdłości.

\- ...Rozumiem. Wybacz moją ciekawość.

Okultysta przesuwa palcem po brzegu pucharu i unosi go na wysokość twarzy. Pociąga nosem; krzywi się, i natychmiast wyciąga z głębi szat zaskakująco czystą chustkę. Przeciera brzeg pucharu – najpierw delikatnie, później z większym uporem - próbując zetrzeć przypominające sadzę czarne smugi.

Krzyżowiec przebiera niespokojnie palcami. Nie może znieść tej bezczynności. Światłości, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie podziać ręce. Ukradkiem zerka w bok, na bezowocne próby okultysty – a wreszcie, wyciąga rękę po artefakt.

\- Ja to zrobię – oświadcza, odzyskując głos.

Alhazred patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili jednak podaje mu kielich.

Pokrywający go nalot trzyma się uparcie, ale Reynauld jest cierpliwy. W zasadzie, jest to całkiem satysfakcjonujące, przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Daje mu coś, na czym może skupić myśli. Ciemny metal błyszczy niepokojąco w słabym świetle. Efekt jego pracy zaczyna być powoli widoczny...

\- …Czy ty właśnie na niego naplułeś?

Reynauld zerka na okultystę. Alhazred patrzy na niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i obrzydzenia – razem tworzącym tak komiczną mieszankę… Może to przez wcześniejsze napięcie, ale krzyżowiec czuje wbrew sobie, jak szybko narasta w nim śmiech. Odwraca się i próbuje go stłumić, zasłaniając dłonią usta.

\- Co cię tak bawi? To niehigieniczne!

\- Przepraszam. - To jedyne, co przychodzi Reynauldowi na myśl. Teraz jego uwagę przykuwa coś, co wyłoniło się spod warstwy sadzy pokrywającej puchar... - Co znaczy ten symbol?

\- Który symbol?

Reynauld oddaje artefakt okultyście.

\- Nie pierwszy raz go tutaj widzę.

To również spore niedopowiedzenie. Otwarty okrąg poprzecinany prostymi liniami – jest go tu pełno. Wydrapanego na kamiennych ścianach Ruin, w cuchnących legowiskach świń… Nawet złocone aureole zdobiące głowy kultystów i kapłanek mają podobny kształt. Podobnie zbudowane z gałęzi i kości totemy jakie widział jeszcze na Starym Trakcie. W zasadzie…

\- Jest nawet częścią herbu – zastanawia się na głos. Jakim cudem nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej?

Spogląda pytająco na Alhazreda – ale okultysta nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Patrzy tylko w głąb kielicha, z ustami ściągniętymi w wąską linię, i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Słyszysz mnie?

\- Muszę iść. - Okultysta wstaje. Reynauld w pierwszym odruchu niemal również podnosi się z ławy, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nastroju towarzysza. - I biorę to ze sobą – oświadcza ten, tonem głosu nie dającym nawet miejsca na sprzeciw. Nie, żeby krzyżowiec zamierzał protestować.

Reynauld przygląda się, jak uczony wychodzi. Później jeszcze przez dłuższy czas pozostaje w tym samym miejscu – starając się nie przymykać oczu i nie myśleć o ożywionych zwłokach, czarnych aureolach, ani o tym, o ile jaśniej zdaje się być w kaplicy po wyjściu z niej okultysty.

* * *

Nie mija wiele czasu. Już następnego ranka nogi Reynaulda same kierują go do lazaretu. Być może to przez uczucie wstydu, utrzymujące się jeszcze od wczorajszej rozmowy z Alhazredem. Krzyżowiec czuje, że nie minie, dopóki nie zobaczy, jak mają się Junia i Dismas.

Nieduży kamienny budynek wygląda równie źle, jak kiedy był tutaj ostatnio. Pachnie też tak samo paskudnie. Niewielka jego część została przysposobiona do zajmowania się rannymi – ale miejsca nie brakowało; nikt nie przebywał w lazarecie dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Nikt, poza Paracelsus. Uparta kobieta, według słów Dismasa, jako pierwsza uznała, że na wpół spalony budynek idealnie nada się na jej pracownię. A skoro i tak potrzebowali szpitala, sprytnie udało jej się nakłonić dziedzica, by wynajął ludzi do odbudowy przynajmniej części...

Do niedużego pokoju prowadzi krótki korytarz. Reynauld uchyla lekko drzwi. Pomieszczenie jest puste. Na jednym z dwóch łóżek leży zmięta, poplamiona pościel – i złożony płaszcz Dismasa. A więc powinien gdzieś tutaj być…

Jak na zawołanie, za Reynauldem odzywa się głos:

\- Jeśli szukasz Junii, już jej nie ma.

Krzyżowiec odwraca się, zaskoczony. Dismas stoi nieopodal, oparty o ścianę. Nie ma na sobie nie tylko płaszcza, ale i chustki. Przez chwilę Reynauld ma wrażenie, jakby patrzył na nieznajomego człowieka... sądząc po liczbie blizn, człowieka, który powinien już dawno być martwy.

\- ...Mam na myśli, zniknęła stąd, kiedy tylko była w stanie – prostuje Dismas. - Nie dała Para się do siebie dotknąć. Nikomu nie dała… znowu. - Marszczy brwi. - Poświecenie ciałem przed drugą babą jej nie zabije, wbij jej to wreszcie do głowy. Innego światłościowca posłucha...

Reynauld ma na końcu języka, że śluby czystości Junii nie są jego sprawą – ale w tym momencie Dismas wzdycha i rusza w jego stronę. Idzie powoli, lekko przekrzywiony na bok. Jak poważne były jego rany?Krzyżowiec ma w pamięci pustkę.

Usuwa się z drogi, gdy mężczyzna wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Dismas przysiada ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka. Kiedy Reynauld chce mu pomóc, zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

\- Poradzę sobie, nie jest tak źle.

\- Szybko stanąłeś na nogi…

Dismas uśmiecha się krzywo – a może to tylko blizny sprawiają takie wrażenie? Tam, gdzie usta bandyty przecina najdłuższa z nich, błyska złoty ząb.

\- Taak, wydawało się być znacznie gorzej, prawda? - Reynauld nie ma pojęcia, ale przytakuje. Dismas wzdycha. - Nie. Byłoby nadal, gdyby nie Al i jego magia. Nawet, jeśli bolało jak skurwesyn. - Wzdryga się. - Szczerze, nie chcę się dowiadywać, jakie jeszcze sztuczki ma w zanadrzu...

Reynauld unosi brwi. Nie podobał mu się pomysł leczenia ran za pomocą czarnej magii. Jednocześnie… „Al”. Już nie „szaman”, ani nawet nie „Alhazred”. Okultysta chyba zyskał przychylność kolejnej osoby.

Dismas milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- W sumie dobrze, że sam tu przyszedłeś. I tak miałem cię szukać – odzywa się wreszcie.

Krzyżowiec zamiera. Alhazred, dociera do niego. Alhazred był tutaj. Rozmawiał z Dismasem. On...

Zaciska zęby. Nie powinien był ufać temu szmatogłowemu bluźniercy. Zniknął wczoraj, by zwrócić jego towarzyszy przeciwko niemu, dwulicowy wąż, przecież to jasne-

Dismas nerwowo splata i rozplata palce, wyraźnie bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Reynauld czeka niecierpliwie.

\- Dzięki za uratowanie dupy, tam, na dole. Wyciągnąłeś mnie stamtąd. Gdyby nie to… Wiesz.

Reynauld patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem. _Alhazred jednak…?_

Oczywiście, nie pamięta - i nie zamierza nawet sobie próbować przypominać – wydarzeń poprzedniego dnia. Samo to, co pozostało w jego pamięci sprawia, że do gardła podchodzi mu żółć. Ale, tak… W tym chaosie musiał posłać na ziemię jednego czy dwóch przeciwników gotujących się na życie Dismasa-

\- ...Nie zostawia się rannych towarzyszy – mówi automatycznie. To jedyna rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu na myśl – dawno wyuczona nauka.

Dismas śmieje się – ale jego śmiech wydaje się być Reynauldowi sztuczny, wymuszony. Przeciera twarz dłonią.

\- Nie każdy myśli podobnie… - odzywa się cicho.

Reynauld ma wrażenie, że coś przeleciało mu nad głową. Mężczyzna nie mówi mu wszystkiego… lecz czuje, że nie powinien drążyć tematu. Wczorajsza wyprawa wciąż jawi mu się jak przez mgłę – ale Dismas nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Krzyżowiec niemal odczuwa ulgę, gdy w tym momencie pojawia się sanitariuszka, by zmienić Dismasowi opatrunek. Wymyka się w chłodny poranek. Przez chwilę tylko stoi oparty o kamienny mur, chłonąc rześkie powietrze, i bezowocnie próbuje uporządkować myśli.

* * *

Dwie – trzy osoby to za mało, pięć – za dużo do walki wśród leśnej gęstwiny. Cztery wydaje się być optymalną liczbą, przynajmniej według spadkobiercy posiadłości. Wygląda na to, że Paracelsus w końcu udało się go nakłonić do zorganizowania ponownej wyprawy do Kniei. Zapewne przeważyły argumenty o oczyszczeniu szlaku z bandytów… lecz Reynauld wie dobrze, że badaczka ma w tym własne cele.

Towarzyszy im Bolam. Krzyżowiec ocenia go jako nieco dziwacznego, ale ostatecznie porządnego mężczyznę.

\- Dawniej żyliśmy w mieście – opowiada. Zwykle używa liczby mnogiej - gdzie idzie on, idzie też jego pies. - Jednak od jakiegoś czasu trzymamy się z Sabą z dala od cywilizacji. Z różnych powodów. Prawda, Saba?

Pies podnosi wzrok na swojego pana i merda ogonem.

Alhazred również wyrusza razem z nimi.

* * *

Nieważne, jak gęsto porośnięta, jak mroczna i cuchnąca zgnilizną – Knieja pozostawała jedynie lasem. Już na samym początku, jedynie on i Dismas, zupełnie nieprzygotowani na to co z czym mogą się mierzyć, przebili się przez ostatni fragment Starego Traktu. Może stąd napływała pewność siebie Reynaulda, że poradzi sobie z każdą przeszkodą, jaką napotkają w dzikich ostępach. W końcu, porównując ją do zapełnionych nieumarłymi Ruin czy pełnego uzbrojonych świnioludzi Norowiska – jak bardzo mogła być niebezpieczna?

...Okazuje się, że wystarczająco, myśli krzyżowiec, drżąc pod cienkim kocem. Powinien był zostawić Paracelsus przeszukiwanie zakażonych zwłok. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym, zanim pokrywająca je grzybnia rozpękła się na pół pod najlżejszym dotykiem, i w twarz uderzyła mu chmura toksycznych zarodników?

\- Trzeba było nie pchać łap, gdzie nie trzeba – słyszy syk Paracelsus. Jakby czytała w jego myślach. Nie musi otwierać oczu, by domyślić się, że kobieta spogląda na niego z dezaprobatą. Ignoruje ją – szkoda marnować resztek siły na bezowocne dyskusje. Zresztą, czy byłby w stanie sklecić teraz sensowne zdanie? Nie wie nawet, czy mgła przesłaniająca jego myśli to efekt uboczny leków, czy ciągłe działanie toksyny.

Lekarstwo gorsze od choroby. Oby doszedł do siebie, zanim coś zwęszy ich obecność tutaj. W takim stanie nawet nie mógłby się bronić.

Paracelsus mówi dalej; jej wywód przerywa łagodny głos Bolama – ale Reynauld już ich nie słucha. Zbyt wiele wymaga to wysiłku. Próbuje skupić się na modlitwie, ale balansując tak na granicy półsnu, co rusz traci wątek. Ciepło bijące od ogniska zdaje się palić mu twarz; jednocześnie całym jego ciałem wstrząsają zimne dreszcze. Sen jest zbyt krótki, zbyt płytki, by dać ukojenie. Reynauld nie pamięta chwil zasypiania; budzi się z wrażeniem, jakby wynurzał się z ciemnej, lodowatej toni.

Wreszcie, za którymś razem… jest lepiej.

Reynauld uchyla powieki i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się bezmyślnie w tańczące płomienie, uderzony przyjemnym ciepłem, jakie wreszcie odczuwa – zamiast naprzemiennych fal gorąca i chłodu. Po drugiej stronie ogniska dostrzega dwa przytulone do siebie kształty – Bolama i jego psa, grzejących się o siebie nawzajem – i kawałek dalej Paracelsus, opartą o powalone drzewo. W swojej masce i szerokim kitlu, kobieta wygląda teraz jak wielkie ptaszysko, które miało pecha zaplątać się w sznur z rozwieszonym praniem.

Wtedy dociera do niego dźwięk, na który do tej pory nie zwrócił uwagi – cichy szept w nieznanym mu, lecz niepokojąco brzmiącym języku. Odwraca się w nagłej panice, zmuszając ociężałe członki do ruchu, dźwigając na łokciach na tyle, na ile jest w stanie.

Napotyka nieco zaskoczone spojrzenie siedzącego obok Alhazreda. Siedzącego z uniesioną dłonią, zaciśniętą w pięść; z jego nadgarstka spadają ciężkie krople krwi, prosto na chciwie chłonącą je ziemie. Nieopodal leży zakrzywiony nóż, zwykle tkwiący przy pasku okultysty.

Alhazred opuszcza rękę.

\- Przepraszam. Obudziłem cię? - Jak gdyby nigdy nic, sięga po leżący obok kawałek bandaża i zaczyna opatrywać swoją ranę. - Zaczekaj…

\- Alhazred – charczy Reynauld. Przełyka z trudem ślinę. Chwilę później okultysta podsuwa mu manierkę z wodą, pomaga usiąść. Reynauld ma na tyle przytomności, by mimo pustyni w gardle pić powoli, nie krztusząc się.

Wreszcie, znów patrzy na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Alhazred – powtarza słabo. - Co to… Co robiłeś?

\- Hm. Nic groźnego. Prosty rytuał przed snem.

Wbrew słowom okultysty, Reynauld czuje, jak przebiega go dreszcz. Może to jeszcze pozostałości gorączki z wcześniej - jednak…

Na pograniczu blasku przygasającego ogniska wije się… coś. Krzyżowiec kątem oka dostrzega wyraźny ruch. Gdy spogląda w tamtą stronę, nie widzi niczego. 

Alhazred cofa rękę zza pleców drugiego mężczyzny i spokojnie naciąga na opatrzone wcześniej przedramię skórzany ochraniacz. Strząsa w dół ozdobny rękaw szaty. Nie wygląda na czymkolwiek zaniepokojonego.

Czy więc to tylko złudzenie, czy...

Krzyżowiec musi to sprawdzić. Próbuje podnieść się na nogi – i po raz kolejny ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Alhazred spogląda na niego z niepokojem.

\- Powinieneś pójść spać. Musisz zregenerować siły – radzi mu – ale ostatnie, na co Reynauld ma teraz ochotę, to wysłuchiwanie, nieważne jak dobrych, rad okultysty.

\- Co to było?

\- Nie przejmuj się tym... A teraz, wszyscy potrzebujemy odpoczynku, więc jeśli mi wybaczysz...

Zanim wstaje, Reynauld chwyta go za nadgarstek – niezbyt silnie, ale wystarczająco, by go zatrzymać. Okultysta odwraca się powoli i mierzy go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Jego druga ręka wędruje w kierunku wciąż leżącego na ziemi noża. Krzyżowiec nie dba o to, czy robi to podświadomie, czy też na znak cichej groźby. Tym razem gniew tli się w nim jedynie ledwie dostrzegalnym płomieniem. Gorączka zabrała mu większość sił – ale zostawiła wystarczająco na słaby protest.

\- Jak mogę ci zaufać – odezwał się – jeśli nie… jeśli wyraźnie coś ukrywasz? Zamiast wyjaśnić, ty… - Przerywa, zdając sobie sprawę, że język plącze mu się coraz bardziej. - ...Równie dobrze możesz sprowadzić na nas zgubę – tuż pod moim nosem…!

Okultysta jest śliski jak węgorz, a Reynauld ma dość jego wykrętów.

\- Sam mówiłeś... - ciągnie ciszej. - Mamy już wystarczająco wrogów...

Jeszcze przez moment krzyżują spojrzenia. Wyraz twarzy Alhazreda łagodnieje - ale jego usta pozostają zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Widząc że nie ugra więcej, Reynauld pozwala mu uwolnić rękę z zelżałego uścisku. Mężczyzna natychmiast rozmasowuje nadgarstek.

Okultysta w ciszy odwraca wzrok w kierunku trzaskających płomieni, a Reynauld znowu opada na plecy. Co mu to wszystko dało... Przymyka oczy. Najwyraźniej ich rozmowa dobiegła końca…

\- Wybacz mi.

Reynauld uchyla powieki, by spojrzeć na okultystę. Alhazred patrzy wprost na niego. Cienie grają na jego twarzy; pogłębiają bruzdę między jego zbiegniętymi brwiami.

\- To nie jest coś… czym można ot tak się podzielić. Istnieją… konsekwencje.

Spuszczając wzrok, kontynuuje, z roztargnieniem kreśląc coś palcem na wilgotnej ziemi.

\- Jestem po waszej stronie. Znam naturę tego, z czym przychodzi nam się tu zmierzyć, tak… Znam ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, gdzie szukać słabych punktów. Ale to mroczna, niebezpieczna wiedza, za którą przyszło mi zapłacić wysoką cenę, i byłbym głupcem, dzieląc się nią z…

Robi lekki ruch ręką - w kierunku Reynaulda, który w międzyczasie znów podparł się na łokciu; w kierunku ich śpiących towarzyszy.

\- Są rzeczy, których nie powinny oglądać oczy śmiertelnych, a ja- och, widziałem już tak wiele...

\- Cenę? - przerywa mu Reynauld cicho. Z jakiegoś powodu uderza go właśnie ten fragment wypowiedzi starszego mężczyzny. Okultysta milczy, zamyślony, bezwiednie gładząc palcami gładką kość swojego talizmanu. W jego ciemnych oczach odbija się ogień. - Alhazred? Jaką cenę?

\- Niebiosa, możecie się zamknąć? - Jak jeden mąż podrywają głowy, słysząc poirytowany głos Paracelsus. - Kłapiecie jadaczkami jak dwie stare przekupki! Reynauld, odpuść, daj się wariatowi kroić, gdy tego wymagają jego pseudonaukowe teorie…

\- _Pseudo_ …! - sapie Alhazred, oburzony – i Reynauld w pierwszej chwili chce odruchowo przytrzymać go w miejscu. A przynajmniej spróbować. Zaraz widzi jednak, że okultysta zagryza wargi, powstrzymując się od kontynuowania kłótni. Kostki jego palców bledną, gdy zaciska je mocniej na czaszce. Wiele wysiłku musi kosztować go opanowanie cisnących się na usta komentarzy.

Saba na moment unosi łeb i nadstawia uszu, kiedy Paracelsus układa się z powrotem plecami do nich i do ognia, szeleszcząc ubraniami i mamrocząc groźby. Widząc, że źródłem zamieszania jest jedynie ich doktor, pies ziewa, błyskając kłami, i ponownie kładzie głowę na wyciągniętych przed siebie łapach. Wśród trzaskającego ognia i zwyczajnych odgłosów lasu, Alhazred i Reynauld wymieniają spojrzenia. 

Wreszcie, okultysta chowa nóż za pasek i poprawia szatę. Odchrząka cicho.

\- Co chciałem powiedzieć… Będziemy bezpieczni w nocy. Zaufaj mi, proszę, i idź spać.

Reynauld decyduje się zaryzykować.

Niespokojnie poruszające się cienie, które widzi nawet za przymkniętymi powiekami, tłumaczy tańczącymi ciągle płomieniami ogniska.

Nie może nimi wytłumaczyć, na granicy snu i jawy, dłoni odgarniającą mu włosy z mokrego czoła.

* * *

Reynauld przesypia resztę nocy spokojnie – bez nagłych pobudek, nawet bez snów – co uznaje za wyjątkowe błogosławieństwo. Kiedy opuszczają obozowisko, czuje się tylko nieco znużony i obolały. Chowając dumę do kieszeni, komplementuje medyczną wiedzę i umiejętności Paracelsus. W odpowiedzi kobieta jedynie prycha pod swoją maską, jakby stwierdzał najbardziej oczywistą prawdę świata.

Nieopodal miejsca, w którym się zatrzymali, znajdują zwłoki bandytów, wyglądające, jakby coś potężnego zacisnęło się wokół nich, skręcając karki i gruchocząc kości. Saba krąży wokół dwóch leżących mężczyzn, z nosem przy samej ziemi, dopóki Bolam nie przywołuje jej do siebie. Paracelsus pogwizduje, przetrząsając ich kieszenie. Z głośnym „uff!” przewala jednego z martwych na plecy – zanim ktokolwiek zdążyłby zaoferować jej pomoc. Zaskakujące, zdumiewa się nie pierwszy raz Reynauld. Napędzana chęcią zdobycia wiedzy ma nagle tak wiele siły ma w tak drobnym ciele.

\- Ach, to była nagła, szybka śmierć – zauważa z przyprawiającą o dreszcze ekscytacją w głosie. - I niedawno… Nic nie zdążyło jeszcze na nich wyrosnąć, widzicie…!

Reynauld słucha jej monologu jednym uchem. Kiedy doktor odchodzi razem z Bolamem i jego psem, krzyżowiec ociąga się na moment, by zrównać krok z Alhazredem. Okultysta wygląda, jakby nie zmrużył oka - mimo to, uśmiecha się blado, napotkawszy jego pytające spojrzenie.

\- Cieszy mnie, że czujesz się już lepiej.

\- Tak… - Reynauld przez moment waha się, zdjęty dziwnym przeczuciem. Czy to były jedynie leki Paracelsus, czy…

Alhazred mija go, spokojnym krokiem podążając za resztą. Krzyżowiec zerka jeszcze przez ramie na martwych ludzi.

W jego głowie mnożą się pytania… ale coś mu mówi, że i tak nie otrzymałby na nie odpowiedzi. Mimo kłębiących się wątpliwości, odwraca się od okaleczonych ciał i nie ogląda za siebie.

* * *

Biblioteka, jak wszystko w posiadłości, wydaje się być dawno opuszczona. Można by pomyśleć, że poprzedni pan na włościach wyzionął ducha nie ledwie kilka miesięcy, a parę dobrych lat temu. Posiadłość musiała popaść w ruinę jeszcze za jego życia…

Reynauld waha się tylko przez chwilę z ręką na klamce, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno jest to dobry pomysł… Jednak sumienie i jakaś żyłka zdrowego rozsądku przeważają. Musi mocno pchać stare drzwi, by wreszcie ustąpiły ze skrzypieniem.

Powietrze pachnie kurzem, suchym papierem i... Reynauld pociąga nosem - oczywiście ciężkim, egzotycznym zapachem ziół, olejków, kadzideł, perfum... czy czegokolwiek innego używanego przez Alhazreda. Mimo, że na zewnątrz wciąż jest jeszcze jasno, osiadły na szybach brud przygasza wpadające przez nie światło. Pomieszczenie sprawia wrażenie, jakby zostało jedynie naprędce uporządkowane – stosy książek leżą pod sięgającymi niemal sufitu półkami, spośród których jedna jest przewrócona i połamana. Nikt nie kwapił się też najwyraźniej, żeby chociażby usunąć resztki pękniętych szczebli w stojącej przy ścianie niewysokiej drabinie.

Nieduże biurko, które zajmuje Alhazred, wyróżnia się na tle tego wszystkiego nie tylko z powodu bycia najbardziej czystym, ale i najlepiej oświetlonym punktem całej biblioteki. Inaczej niż w kaplicy, tym razem otacza je nie świece, lecz nakreślony kredą okrąg, poznaczony niezrozumiałymi dla krzyżowca symbolami. Niemal cały blat zajmują znane już mu dzienniki i notatki – za wyjątkiem rogu zarezerwowanego dla talizmanu i zapalonej lampy oliwnej obok. Reynauld zauważa także nieduże porcelanowe naczynie. Gdy podchodzi bliżej, dostrzega unoszącą się z niego wąską smużkę dymu. A więc kadzidło, myśli.

Nie stara się być cicho, ale dopiero gdy wymawia imię okultysty, ten podnosi głowę znad swojej pracy – a nawet wtedy Alhazred jedynie mruży oczy i przez kilka sekund intensywnie mu się przygląda – aż Reynauld czuje ukłucie niepokoju.

Wreszcie, twarz okultysty wygładza się. Alhazred posyła drugiemu mężczyźnie zmęczony uśmiech i ostrożnie przymyka otwartą na biurku książkę.

\- Witaj… Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem cię. - Przeciera twarz. Jakimś cudem, myśli Reynauld, wygląda na jeszcze bardziej wycieńczonego, niż kiedy widział go dwa dni temu, rozstając się po powrocie z Kniei. Na moment zapomina o celu swojej wizyty w bibliotece.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Brwi Alhazreda wędrują do góry.

\- Ja? - powtarza – jakby zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego pytania. A może nie spodziewał się go po prostu ze strony Reynaulda. - To nic, myślałem tylko, że jesteś… Nieważne. - Zbywa go ruchem dłoni. - Potrzebna ci moja pomoc?

\- Nie… - Reynauld nie dodaje, że jest raczej odwrotnie. Najwyraźniej słusznie postąpił, przychodząc tu.

...Właśnie.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić na to, byś zajmował się czarną magią w kaplicy… - zaczyna. Kąciki ust Alhazreda opadają w dół, a jego twarz przybiera zniecierpliwiony wyraz. Reynauld nie daje mu się jednak odezwać. - ...ale nie mam prawa odmawiać ci opieki Światłości, jeśli jej potrzebujesz.

\- Masz przez to na myśli...? - pyta ostrożnie okultysta, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

Reynauld przysuwa sobie jedno ze stojących nieopodal chybotliwych krzeseł.

\- Mogę zaoferować ci moją modlitwę. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciąga modlitewnik. Kątem oka widzi, że Alhazred jeszcze przez chwilę patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wreszcie, zmienia się ono w lekki uśmiech.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale… docenię twoje towarzystwo – mówi.

Nie o nie się tu rozchodzi... Reynauld postanawia jednak przemilczeć ten fakt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kielich i skille okultysty są żywcem wzięte z gry. Bez powodu, po prostu lubię wciskać z niej jak najwięcej do fabuły.   
> Raz jeszcze wielkie dzięki wszystkim, którzy to czytają! Komcie karmią wena, krytyka pomaga budować warsztat!  
> W następnej części: Abombom. :3c


End file.
